<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Did Love Put A Gun In My Hand by rayssalovesrosegarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533559">Why Did Love Put A Gun In My Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayssalovesrosegarden/pseuds/rayssalovesrosegarden'>rayssalovesrosegarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Song fic, Spoilers, dramatização, equipe E - Freeform, n precisa de mts tags, não tão correto timeline wiselly, releitura da cena do carniçal, sem shipp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayssalovesrosegarden/pseuds/rayssalovesrosegarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiago nunca pensou que descobriria o gosto da mais pura culpa até apontar uma arma para a cabeça de Elizabeth.</p>
<p>Esta one shoot é uma dramatização do que aconteceu durante o último Rpg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Equipe E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Did Love Put A Gun In My Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ola. então, que nem a outra fic, essa aqui é meio que baseada na musica do titulo, chamada Gun In My Hand by Dorothy, e muita gente disse que realmente a musica ajuda mt , então escutem a musica, antes dps ou enquanto. sei la, ce que sabe. boa leitura.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Não existia silêncio naquela casa. O som das armas de fogo disparando uma atrás da outra era de tirar o fôlego. Uma daquelas coisas que te fazem sentir que você não está no lugar que deveria, como o som de trovões muito perto, ou de violência de qualquer natureza. Uma daquelas coisas que ativam o modo de sobrevivência do seu cérebro, e que te manda correr na direção oposta. </p>
<p>As balas voavam como abelhas de um lado pro outro no local, vespas de metal com uma ferroada mortal. Os Veríssimos e Gauderios contra os Assombrados contra a criatura que parecia se achar superior a todos os humanos naquela sala de estar surrada. Cada bala disparada contra o monstro de pele escura como a sombra da morte desaparecia, sendo absorvida sem muito efeito. Certeza irradiava nos nervos de Thiago a cada bala que ele atirava contra aquela monstruosidade, como se sua confiança estivesse sendo alimentada pelo estampido de sua Desert Eagle.</p>
<p>Mas a cada projétil que a criatura apenas absorvia, mais e mais a confiança do homem se afundava em seu estômago e se transformava em medo em sua forma mais pura. E quando aqueles olhos fundos e fantasmagóricos viraram em sua direção, Thiago sentiu como se visse a luz vermelha da mira de um Sniper se fixar em sua testa. Era o último passo para um atestado de óbito. E de repente, a sombra da criatura o cobriu, mandando o repórter para o canto mais escuro de sua mente, apenas o brilho vermelho sangue  da marca esoterrorista na testa daquele ser o guiava. </p>
<p> Se conseguisse ver algo, Thiago juraria que estava de volta naquele labirinto em que viu Christopher pela última vez, mas de cabeça pra baixo e no maior breu que seus olhos já captaram. Sem que mandasse, os seus braços se levantaram, mesmo que formigando um pouco, e ficaram em uma posição muito familiar. Como se ele apontasse uma arma para algo ou alguém. E mesmo que suas mãos estivessem quase completamente dormentes, quase gangrenando, era possível sentir a textura de sua arma, seu indicador se aproximando devagar do gatilho enquanto uma cobra gelada se arrastava por seu estômago. A sensação de antecipação de que aquilo não estava certo. </p>
<p>Elizabeth continuava a atirar. Nessa brincadeira, ela gastaria toda a munição de sua pistola só dando de comer para aquele bicho desgraçado. Ela estalou a língua no céu da boca, vendo a criatura absorver cada uma de suas balas. </p>
<p> — Mas que caralho. — Ela sussurrou, colocando seu olho na mira outra vez, seu dedo calejado no gatilho, preparada para puxar.</p>
<p>Porém, uma sensação de que algo estava fora de lugar a interrompeu, seguido de um leve "Click" familiar. Como quando se balança uma arma e a estrutura interna dela reclama. Esse som estava bem perto de seu ouvido esquerdo, já sendo suficiente para que Liz arregalasse seus olhos negros e sentisse a sua respiração ficar travada em sua garganta. Ao deslizar seus globos oculares na direção do som, lá estava, a ponta de uma arma, o buraco da bala mais escuro que a pele do ser escada abaixo. </p>
<p>Na outra ponta da arma estava Thiago Fritz, o homem que Elizabeth salvou duas vezes, que se tornou um de seus grandes amigos em apenas quatro meses, alguém a quem a morena confia sua vida e a de seus colegas e que estava apontando uma pistola carregada para sua têmpora, mais que preparado pra disparar. </p>
<p>Liz engoliu em seco, logo deslizando o olhar pela Desert Eagle até encontrar o rosto de seu amigo, que a encarava de maneira vazia, lágrimas completamente pretas vazando pelos cantos de seus olhos castanhos. Não era ele. A mulher aproveitou enquanto Thiago ainda não tinha coragem de puxar o gatilho e estraçalhar a sua cara para rapidamente agarrar o seu braço, colocando força para tirar o meio entre seus olhos da mira fria da arma. E foi fácil demais. </p>
<p>Enquanto o segurava com toda a força de seu corpo, a médica não encontrava palavras em seu cérebro pra dizer que pudessem fazer alguma diferença, seu queixo tremia com a adrenalina que invadia seu sangue. O som das balas douradas e prateadas cortando o ar e explosão das armas não parava ao fundo, mesmo os dois que estavam um lance de escadas acima de todo o caos, eles ainda estavam sendo banhados pelo barulho que não se findava. </p>
<p>Percebendo que o rapaz não parecia protestar tanto contra seu movimento, ela tentou usar sua força pra levantar a arma de Thiago na direção do monstro, na direção da cena que continuava a acontecer bem ali. Seu foco era apenas nos três quadradinhos da mira para que eles coincidissem com aquele filho da puta engolindo todos os danos que qualquer um mandava contra ele. </p>
<p>Quando percebeu, Liz sentiu uma onda de energia e dor atravessar seu corpo, o ponto de partida sendo suas costelas inferiores direitas. A grande mão de Thiago havia a golpeado, e foi forte. Foi como levar uma marretada na lateral de seu torso: nada agradável. Pelo menos, três costelas haviam quebrado só naquele soco, e ela sabia disso pois sentiu o "Crack" de seus ossos saindo do lugar. </p>
<p>Saliva voou de sua boca quando todo o ar travado em sua via respiratória foi bruscamente arremessado para fora de seu corpo, o seu diafragma se contraiu e se recusou a ajuda-la a buscar mais oxigênio. A Webber poderia ter desmaiado ali naquele momento se a adrenalina ainda não estivesse queimando cada nervo de seu corpo. Seus olhos arregalaram outra vez quando ela viu o mais velho erguer seu punho novamente, se preparando para mais um golpe.</p>
<p>Algum tipo de insistindo a fez segurar o braço de Thiago ainda mais forte e fechar os olhos, preparando-se para sentir mais dor. Porém o próximo soco nunca veio, um tiro fora da sincronia das outras armas chamando muito mais sua atenção que a mãozada que o outro estava prestes a lhe desferir. </p>
<p> — Liz? — Aquela voz fez Elizabeth abrir seus olhos em um segundo, encontrando um Thiago extremamente confuso que a examinou rapidamente, sua expressão mudou em meio segundo. — Liz, o que que aconteceu? O que que aconteceu com você?! Parece até que você levou um soco, velho! — Confusão foi a primeira coisa que o homem sentiu ao ser bruscamente tirado do escuro e colocado outra vez em uma guerra.</p>
<p>Como e fosse um líquido, alívio invadiu a cavidade torácica da mais nova, que suspirou, ainda sentindo o seu lado direito queimar como a fúria de algum Deus com humor doentio pra brincadeiras. Ela apenas engoliu ar e negou com a cabeça, soltando Thiago para pegar sua arma e voltar a meter bala naquele ser. E então, um pensamento cruzou a cabeça do homem nesse momento, fazendo com que ele sentisse que estava sendo sufocado por culpa.</p>
<p> — Fui eu que fiz isso com você?! — A sua voz saiu muito mais fina do que pretendia. Liz apenas assentiu e olhou por cima do corrimão, Vendo Joe cair no chão, imóvel.</p>
<p> Mais tiros, a criatura não parecia nem um pouco feliz com aquilo, o que demonstrava que ela estava sim tomando dano e perdendo vida. E iso era uma pequena faísca de esperança pra quem ainda estava de pé com a mira travada no crânio despedaçado do ser. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uma leve vibração no bolso de Thiago o acordou de seus pensamentos. Ele estava numa loja de conveniência de posto, um pacote de cigarros em sua mão. Ele tirou o celular pra ver o que havia acabado de chegar quando viu uma mensagem de Elizabeth. Ela perguntava aonde o moreno estava, e foi respondida sem muita enrolação. </p>
<p>"Traz um daqueles Whiskies pequinininhos, pfvr" A próxima mensagem dizia. Thiago rolou os olhos ao ler. De duas uma, ou aquela mulher estava sedada e mandando coisas sem sentido pra ele, ou ela estava muito afim de uma bebida num hospital e após ser tratada. Porém, ele apenas disse que faria como ela pediu, adicionando uma garrafa de João Daniel à sua compra também. </p>
<p>Sem muita demora, o jornalista pegou o troco e saiu da loja, dirigindo em direção do hospital com um cigarro na boca. E enquanto estava na estrada, a visão de Liz tendo que dizer que suas costelas quebradas eram fruto de uma briga de bar apenas adicionou mais culpa em sua pilha de vergonha. E ele tinha certeza de que esse era o mesmo sentimento que César estava sentindo. Os dois foram consumidos pelo poder daquela criatura e era mais que evidente, afinal, César nunca atiraria contra Joe em santa consciência. O mesmo ia para Thiago. </p>
<p>Após alguns minutos na direção, finalmente, o HB20 azul chegou ao Pronto Socorro de Carpazinha. Que por sinal, parecia vazio se não fosse pelo Oliveira Cohen sentado na sala de espera, sua perna agitada enquanto o resto de seu corpo permanecia imóvel. Thiago passou direto, indo para aonde os quartos estavam e procurando pelo quarto de Liz. Ele acabou entrando no quarto de alguns estranhos algumas vezes, mas conseguiu chegar ao local aonde a morena estava internada.</p>
<p> Um sorriso enorme dobrou os lábios da médica quando ela viu o outro passar pela porta, e Thiago sorriu de novo, sabendo muito bem que aquele sorriso lindo era pra garrafa de álcool dentro da sacola.</p>
<p>— Adivinha só o que eu trouxe! — Disse enquanto agitava de leve a sacola com seu maço de cigarros e os copos descartáveis.</p>
<p>— Whisky! — Elizabeth agitou um pouco as mãos em alegria, cansada e provavelmente com os sentidos um pouco alterados depois de tudo. </p>
<p> Uma gargalhada rala e rouca escapou a garganta de Thiago enquanto ele servia um shot da bebida pra cada um, se sentando em uma cadeira ali perto da maca. </p>
<p>— Um brinde, aos que se foram, e aos que ficaram. — Ela ergueu seu copo de plástico para o colega, que bateu com o seu copo no dela. Os dois viraram juntos, suspirando em uníssono após o líquido descer queimando suas gargantas. Uma pequena ancora emocional ao se lembrarem que só sentia dor quem estava vivo.</p>
<p>— Me desculpa, Liz. — A voz de Thiago saiu mais rouca que o normal. Talvez pelo cigarro que ele fumou a caminho do hospital, ou pela onda de vergonha e culpa que ele sentia. </p>
<p>Elizabeth apenas colocou sua mão sobre o ombro do homem, fazendo-o encara-la com uma expressão de pesar. Porém, a mulher ainda exibia uma face calma, um pequeno sorriso para consolar Thiago. </p>
<p> — Tá tudo bem, Thiago. Eu sei que você não fez por querer. Não tem que se desculpar, meu querido. — Ela deu uma leve apertada no ombro do rapaz, logo se sentando e descendo da maca. — Agora, eu preciso ir ver o Arthur. Você vai ficar bem? —</p>
<p>— Eu vou sobreviver. — Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele respondeu, o humor um pouco mais elevado agora. </p>
<p>— Esse é meu garoto! — Com isso, a moça andou com os pés descalços até a porta, sumindo pelos corredores a procura de seus outros amigos feridos. </p>
<p>Thiago ficou sentado por mais um tempo, os cotovelos apoiados s suas cochas enquanto ele vasculhava sua mente, limpando sua cabeça. Ele suspirou e se levantou, mesmo que com um sorriso em seus lábios. As coisas sempre foram difíceis, mas o mundo não estava acabando ainda. Com um cigarro entre o indicador e o dedo médio, o jornalista saiu do Pronto Socorro, se escorando em uma parede externa e aproveitando o sobro gélido da madrugada enquanto sentia a fumaça quente do cigarro invadir seus pulmões. </p>
<p>Contar essa historia no futuro séria bem interessante. " Miramos uma arma na cabeça de pessoas que gostávamos." O pensamento de ele e César rindo juntos e compartilhando isso como se não fosse mais uma lembrança assustadora passou por sua mente, algo similar a esperança se espalhou devagar pelo seu corpo</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tcharam. foi nada, anyways. vlw por ler, comenta, da kudos é isso ai, eu n gosto de kiwi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>